<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selfpleasure at Night by Sword_of_Artorias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506750">Selfpleasure at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_of_Artorias/pseuds/Sword_of_Artorias'>Sword_of_Artorias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDF, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/F, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Paizuri, Pharah with a dick, Sex Tapes, wholesome smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_of_Artorias/pseuds/Sword_of_Artorias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha struggles to sleep when she is away from Angela after her and the team are in Egypt after a suspected planning of bombs by Talon. To try to pass the time, Fareeha starts to have a little fun for herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic in 2021 after years of not writing anything. I had this thought up in my head for a couple of days and I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston had been informed by an 'certain female Mexican hacker' that Talon is apparently to attack some parts of Egypt with bombs. When Winston made the announcement, Fareeha Amari and her mother, Ana Amari, were the first ones to volunteer to save their home country from Talon and Winston provided the Egyptian women to select their team to go to Egypt with them. </p><p>Ana selected Reinhardt for the German man's ability to earthshatter enemies with his hammer and she discovered her synergy with him while her Nanoboost powered up Reinhardt, albiet temporarily. She also selected Zarya for her ability to trap enemies with her Graviton Surge from her Particle Cannon. She also noticed how Reinhardt and Zarya worked so well together they would frequently have a bragging rights competitions and arm wrestling competitions to test their strength.</p><p>Fareeha chose McCree, the man who is the closest person to a brother she never had and an excellent sharpshooter with his Peacekeeper revolver, (something that Jesse reminds Fareeha every once in awhile, which greatly irritates Fareeha. But she knows he would die for her and her for him) and Genji, with his Dragonblade he has cut down both numerous Talon soldiers and rouge omnics. Genji has told Fareeha how his Dragon Spirit works several times and every time she is stunned in disbelief which makes the Japanese man chuckle. She also wanted her girlfriend Angela to come with her but due to the immense amount of work Angela had to finish, she had to respectfully decline which Fareeha understands. Of course though, Angela promises to make it up to Fareeha with dinner and sex with her when the team returns from Egypt. And so, Fareeha chose the Brazilian DJ Lúcio and the Omnic monk Zenyatta. Lùcio saved Fareeha once with his Sound Barrier during a battle and for that, Fareeha is extremely grateful to him. And for Zenyatta, Fareeha had a spiritual talk with him one day and she noticed that she spoke with the monk for almost 12 hours. And his Transcendence feels like a wave of healing relief when Zenyatta activated once during another battle to Fareeha and the rest of the team. </p><p>Now with the team picked out, they were dropped off in Cairo by Lena using the airship. While on the way there, Ana and Fareeha had came into contact with the Egyptian police and Helix Security International, Fareeha's former employer, to lend Overwatch's support. After getting dropped off, the team were lended a safehouse near Helix's headquarters. Thanks to Fareeha's connections with Helix, they were put in a 2-story house with surveillance equipment and a map of Cairo. The house also had several bedrooms, excellent internet service, (much to everyone's joy and especially Lúcio, who works on his music when not fighting) fluffy couches and chairs and even food and beverages stocked in the cabinets and fridge. Now with everyone settled down in the house and Ana and Reinhardt making dinner for the team and with everyone finished eating (except for Genji and Zenyatta as they can't eat) they have retired to the rooms they had picked out.</p><p>10/21/77</p><p> </p><p>1:30 AM</p><p>Fareeha couldn't sleep. She was nervous about the upcoming mission but regardless, she had to be brave to save her country from Talon.</p><p>After getting up to use the bathroom, she checked her phone and saw notifications from Angela. The first message she sent that said,</p><p>"Please tell everybody to stay safe. I'm keeping everyone in my thoughts, even you, Fareeha, my love &lt;3 &lt;3"</p><p>Touched by the small message, she sends back,</p><p>"Don't worry Angie, my mother and I will keep them in line, even Jesse and Genji. You know how those two are &lt;3 &lt;3"</p><p>Satisfied with the her response, Fareeha sends it back to Angela. She then grips her phone to her chest and thanks Allah for aligning the stars and her finally getting together with Angela after teasing and tip-toeing around for years. Then suddenly, she checks her phone again. The title of the new message said "For Fareeha's eyes only" and when Fareeha opened the message, her eyes went wide and her erection started growing.</p><p>Angela was wearing her sexy Witch costume and her long hair was flowing freely to her neck. She had her bangs almost covering her right eye (which Fareeha absolutely loved) and she pulled down the brown clothing to reveal her perky nipples and breasts and Angela's tongue was out to her side. Angela had sent her several videos with dildos her and Fareeha have collected over the course of their relationship. </p><p>When she saw the photo and the videos, Fareeha slid her underwear down to her knees and started grabbing her fully erect dick. The first video Angela sent had her sucking one of the dildos on the wall and fingering herself. She sucked and licked the toy's size and planted a kiss to the head. At the end of the video, Angela said,</p><p>"I wish this was your cock, Fareeha."</p><p>Fareeha switched to the next video and it shows Angela riding on the other dildo on her pussy and moaning. Fareeha always loved it when Angela moans and even better when she says Fareeha's name. Angela continues to ride on the dildo and her eyes roll back as she rides out her orgasm. At this point, Fareeha is focused on Angela's face and she can't help but feel a bit jealous that a dildo is doing her favorite work. The next video has Angela riding the dildo in her pussy again and the sucking the other dildo on the wall again while she is playing with her nipple. Fareeha can hear Angela's sounds she makes when sucking the toy and that just intensified Fareeha's grip on her dick. When Angela finished, she licks the toy's shaft all the up and down and licks the head and kisses it, like she does with Fareeha's dick. Angela then says,</p><p>"I love you, Fareeha. Please come home safe."</p><p>Fareeha stops jerking off for a second and stares at Angela's beautiful face, smiles and closes her eyes in a bliss. </p><p>"I have someone waiting for me. I swear will I not let her and my country down."</p><p>Knowing she can't keep her erection down, Fareeha switches to her gallery and watches the sex videos her and Angela made. The first video has Fareeha laying on the bed with a full erection and Angela next to her with her thigh just under Fareeha's dick. Angela is caressing Fareeha's body and her glorious abs with her hands. Her left hand then goes down to Fareeha's dick and starts jerking her off while she leans down to Fareeha's face and kisses her. The next video shows Angela putting her breasts between Fareeha's cock and bobs up and down while looking at Fareeha's eyes. Fareeha's fingers are caressing Angela's face with love and she then pulls Angela in for kiss. The last video is from Fareeha's POV and she is holding the phone towards Angela and recording her sucking Fareeha's cock. Angela then grabs the shaft and balls, slowly going all the way down as her mouth can let her and she starts bobbing her head while Fareeha puts her hand on Angela's head. Angela then licks the shaft up and down several times and next, swirls her tongue on the tip in a circle. She starts to kiss Fareeha's dick all over and gives a big kiss on the tip of the cock. "Come for me, my love." Angela says and Fareeha knows she can't decline that request.</p><p>Fareeha has her cock pointed at Angela's face and she is jerking off while Angela does teasing licks with her tongue on the head. After 20 seconds, Angela is covered by Fareeha's seed on her face. She gives one more kiss to the head with the smile and the video ends. </p><p>Fareeha, already close to her orgasm, decides to switch back to the videos Angela sent her. She then grabs a tissue from the nearest counter and covers her cock with it. She goes to the first video of Angela sucking the dildo and having her hair covering her eye (Angela made sure to have that part in the video) and Fareeha is focusing on that part. </p><p>"Angela, Oh Angela, Angela, Angie." Fareeha says softly as she finally comes to Angela's beautiful face. </p><p>Finally finished, she views the third video and skips to the end and repeats Angela's quote several times. </p><p>"I'll make damn sure I'll come home to you, Angie. You are my world."</p><p>After cleaning up and using the bathroom again, Fareeha is suddenly tired from her pleasure and she briefly thinks about sending back nudes of her own to Angela. With a drowsy smile and the love of her life in her brain, she finally goes to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is divided into two parts. A heartwarming conversation between Fareeha and Ana. And the pics Fareeha sends to Angela.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this a month ago but kinda got lazy and so I spent about 4 hours finishing out this chapter today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10/27/77 </p><p>The mission was a resounding success. The team of Overwatch fully cooperated with the Egyptian authorities and bomb disposal squads to disable and remove the explosives from several buildings, including a very popular nightclub that is beloved by both humans and omnics alike. The mastermind behind the bomb planning was found to have fled to another country and immediately arrested by the police upon landing by plane.<br/>
After hearing the mastermind had been caught and arrested on the TV, Fareeha and the rest of the time erupted into cheers and happiness on their faces. Jesse and Reinhardt brought out the whiskey from the kitchen cabinet for celebratory shots.</p><p>The bottle almost finished, Ana suggested going to a fancy restaurant not to far away from the hideout with everyone agreeing. With that in mind, the team returned to their rooms to sleep off the drunkenness and get ready to head out to eat later in the day while Ana called the restaurant for reservations.</p><p>Hours later, Fareeha wakes up with a hangover and the urge of needing to use the bathroom real bad. Finishing her business, Fareeha washes her hands and dries them with a rag. She notices a couple of pain reliever pills and a glass of water along with a note from her mother. Viewing the note, Ana wrote,</p><p>"For you, my dear habibti. I am so proud of you. - With love, your one and only mother."</p><p>Having taken months to fix their rocky relationship since her mother came back from the dead, Fareeha almost choked back tears after reading the note's message. Downing the pills and water, she opened her door to locate her mother's room and give her a big hug. Finding Ana in her room, Fareeha hugged her mother with tears coming down her eyes. The elder Amari hugged her back with a smile.</p><p>"You read my note, I presume?" Ana said with joy in her voice.</p><p>Fareeha answered back with her head nodding as a yes of confirmation.</p><p>"You know I really mean it, habibti, even if I do not show it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."</p><p>Overcomed with joy and happiness, Fareeha wipes her eyes to dry the tears. She lets go of her mother from the hug and sits on her bed next to Ana.</p><p>"Just hearing it from you makes it more satisfying and personal to me. I know you didn't want me to join Overwatch but I wanted to achieve my dream and I finally got it. I have you back, I have Angela and I want this goal to keep going on more longer. I'll never quit as long as there is justice to be served to the world."</p><p>From hearing her daughter's words, Ana brings her to hug Fareeha this time from the side, her head laying on Fareeha's shoulder and tears forming from her remaining eye. After some time, it's her turn to talk about a certain someone.</p><p>"Speaking of Angela, is she treating you right? Have you two talked about children? Reinhardt and I are not getting any older, you know." Ana teases, asking any embarrassing questions she has about her future daughter-in-law. Fareeha answered yes to the first question but was a little hesitant to the second and she could only shrug.</p><p>"Angela… Hasn't brought up the topic of children yet. Nor have I. It just never occurred to us during our relationship to be honest with you. And I don't want to rush her about it if she's not feeling that way yet." Fareeha said with a reserved tone in her voice. Never once in her life had she thought about having kids with a partner but since Fareeha had been dating Angela for almost three years, she felt like having a couple of little Fareeha Jr's around the Watchpoint was a little too early to have a discussion of.</p><p>"Well just know that whatever decision you and Angela have, I'll be supporting both of you no matter what." Ana responded back with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks Mum. I love you." Fareeha could feel a second round of tears after saying those three words in a long time.</p><p>"I love you, habibti. And oh one more thing. Have you talked to Angela about marriage yet?" A devilish smirk appeared from Ana, knowing more questions to ask Fareeha of.</p><p>"MUM!!!"</p><p>Fareeha shouted, sporting a bright red blush on her face. Ana let out a loud cackle just from hearing her daughter's reaction.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>10/28/77</p><p>5:00 PM</p><p>Fareeha turned on the TV in her room and checked the news channel and seeing the media still talking about their recent victory against Talon. Feeling curious, she decided to message her beloved Angela about the news.</p><p>Justice Birb: "I assume the Watchpoint just heard about the ass-kicking we gave to Talon, right?"</p><p>After a few minutes, Angela texts back.</p><p>Angel Birb: "Ah Fareeha! Absolutely! The news played on almost every screen we have over here. Winston informed Ana of a job well done from his computer to her phone and he hopes everyone will come back soon! And seeing you on the television looking so sexy just makes me miss you more :( "</p><p>Justice Birb: "Tell him not to worry. We'll be back by Halloween. And don't worry habibti, I'll be in your arms soon enough. We'll do whatever you want when I get back. I'll even let you top me! And watch for some surprise pics later of your favorite part of my body ;)</p><p>Angel Birb: "Please don't take any longer Liebe. I can't wait to see her so much. Every picture will hold me until you return :) I love you so much."</p><p>Justice Birb: "I love you too Angie. I'll be sure to get sexy pics for your eyes only ;)"</p><p>With Fareeha sending her last message along with a smile, she held her phone close to her chest, closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Having a girlfriend such as Angela, Fareeha knows she is the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. And when that day comes of Fareeha proposing to Angela of marrying her, she'll become the happiest woman on the planet.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Fareeha has a perfect idea of her photo shoot for sending Angela some nude pictures. Craving a shower, Fareeha gathers some body wash, shampoo and conditioner and her favorite skimpy outfit that'll be sure to drive Angela crazy.</p><p>6:00 PM</p><p>Locking her room door, Fareeha grabbed her light blue eyeshadow from her suitcase and headed back into the bathroom to apply it. She remembered that one time she had the eyeshadow on one day and Angela became so smitten. She almost rode Fareeha's dick off while looking intimately in Fareeha's eyes and kissing her very passionately while Fareeha came in Angela's pussy. She has declared that day was the best day of her life.</p><p>Grabbing the skimpy outfit which was two light brown pieces of clothing that covered her breasts in an X on her chest and reached around both sides of her neck and strapped in a silver belt on her back. She also wore a long sash-like that was covering her panties around her waist but she adjusted it in a comfortable position so she can reveal her dick out. She took one last look in the mirror and posed to look sexy for Angela.</p><p>Trying to quickly get a erection, Fareeha laid back down on her bed and instantly went to the photos and videos her and Angela created. One video had Fareeha laying on her back and Angela's pussy on her face. Fareeha was eating her out and Angela started moaning and lowered down to suck on Fareeha's cock. Another video contained Fareeha fucking Angela in the doggystyle position and Fareeha pulling out before releasing her load and masturbating and coming on Angela's ass. One photo that was Angela sucking one of Fareeha's nipples and giving her a handjob. With the erection achieved, she quickly rose from her bed and got to business.</p><p>Fareeha went into the bathroom and exposed one of her breasts and uncovered her cock from her panties and laid it on the bathroom counter. She also flexed her hard 6-pack abs knowing that Angela would absolutely become horny just from seeing her abs. Fareeha put her right arm behind her head and made a seductive pose along with her lips into a kiss and the blue eyeshadow featuring prominently and took a selfie. That was the first of many photos she is going to send to Angela.</p><p>The next photo Fareeha made she shown both of her nipples and sat on a chair next to her bed. She spread her legs wide open and her dick out in full view of the camera. Her outline of her glorious abs were also included in the picture. In another picture Fareeha leaned down on her bed, got on her kness and set the phone camera on the chair. She made her plump ass and her cock hanging front and center and looking back into the camera with a smile on her face.</p><p>Fareeha finished a short video where she began with "You miss her, right, Angie? Because she sure misses you." in a sultry voice and started masturbating in full frontal view of the camera and repeated Angela's name a few times. She also made several photos of herself in various poses and one photo that depicted Fareeha's body, abs and her exposed breasts and erected cock. Another video she did contained Fareeha riding a dildo inserted into her ass and her cock flopping up and down and moaning Angela's name again. Taking the last few photos of her cock, Fareeha cleans up the load she had shot onto herself in the bathroom and washed her hands. She finally sends the photos and videos to Angela.</p><p>Justice Birb: "Done! Here are the viewings required for your pleasure. I'll hope you will enjoy these, my love. We'll be back in a couple of days and the time will go by fast before we know it and I'll be in your arms. I love you so much. &lt;3 &lt;3"</p><p>Checking the time, she almost jumped at sight of it, the time was close to 9:00 PM which meant that dinner was about to cooked by her mother and Reinhardt. Knowing that they were going to need Fareeha's help as well, she immediately went in the bathroom and cleaned off the blue eyeshadow from her eyes and removed the light brown outfit and put on some clean clothes from her suitcase. Fareeha heard her mother call her name and she knew it was time to cook. She inserted the phone charger into her phone's charger port and set it on her bed before leaving her room. She absolutely couldn't wait for Angela's responses about her sexy videos and selfies.</p><p>11:00 PM</p><p>Fareeha returned back to her room after dinner and she turned on the TV for something to watch. She checked her phone and saw several notifications from Angela.</p><p>"It seems like she loved it! That's my girl." Fareeha thought in her head. Unlocking her passcode, she immediately went to her messages.</p><p>Angel Birb: "Mein Gott Fareeha these are so hot and sexy and the eyeshadow and your dick and gorgeous abs AHHHH!!! Please tell me are you on the way yet? I miss you and I want you to fuck me so bad. I miss your touch so much, love. I fingered myself to the selfies and videos you sent me and I can't take it anymore! I need your entire body to myself and your cock to fuck me so hard I don't want to walk for weeks! Please come home soon! &lt;3 &lt;3"</p><p>Fareeha just had to smile at the message. And just before she was about to write a response back, Ana knocked on her door and told her that they are cleared from Helix and the Egyptian military and they are heading back to Watchpoint Gibraltar in a few hours with Lena picking the team up in the airship. Fareeha could hear Jesse's woops and hollerings upon hearing the news. Fareeha thanked her mother and she said she'll join them shortly.</p><p>Justice Birb: "Hey we just received the news! We're finally coming back to the Watchpoint! My old employer and my country's military just cleared us for the mission we accomplished and Lena is arriving to pick us up! I can't wait to see your beautiful face again, habibti. When I see you I will pick you up, kiss you so hard and carry you to our room and fuck you until we can't go on any longer ;)"</p><p>Angel Birb: "YES! YES! I'm so delighted! You have no idea how happy I am to have you back home in a few hours! Also Lena received the news too about her going to pick up the team and oh! Did you know she had the nerve to tease me so much about my missing you for a week? Oh the audacity! I do not know how Emily puts up with her. But enough jesting around. Yes Liebe, that sounds delightful! I can't wait to be ravaged by a goddess such as yourself. I had to finger myself and use our dildos we have to the thought of me riding your cock for the last several days. And since you're coming home, I'm so horny for the real thing!"</p><p>Justice Birb: "I'm sure you are and I missed your touch as well! And don't worry about Lena, I have a perfect training exercise for her for teasing you. And I hate to cut this short but my mother needs me for a few things but you will see me in my goddess form like you said in a couple hours. I love you so much Angela!"</p><p>Angel Birb: "I understand. But we'll be face to face soon enough! I love you too Fareeha! :D"</p><p>And now that messaging Angela is done, Fareeha begins to start packing her things and clothes and she began to wonder how much a ring would cost. Fareeha decided to talk with her mother about going to the jewelry store down the road before they leave Egypt. She decided it is time.</p><p>Fareeha Amari wants to marry Angela Ziegler.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>